Ils n'étaient pourtant pas fait pour s'aimer
by x'DarkNemesis'x
Summary: Une nouvelle année qui commence, les cours qui reprennent, Draco et Harry : une haine renouvelée ... ou pas !
1. Une nouvelle année

**Une**** nouvelle année**

_ Tom Brand

_ Hufflepuffle!

_ Percy Jackson (1)

_ Slytherin!

**POV DRACO**

Un Slytherin de plus… J'applaudis plus par habitude que par réel intérêt. Un Malfoy ne porte aucun intérêt à ses congénères. Jamais.

_ Draaaaaake !!!!!!!

Oh non. Pansy Parkinson.

_ On dirait que l'amour de ta vie arrive en courant Draco.

_ Ta gueule Zabini !

Mon ton est glacial (plus que Malfoyen, inimitable et parfait).

_ Alors Drakichou comment se sont passées tes vacances ? me demanda Pansy de

sa voix nasillarde.

_ Très bien et les tiennes ?

_ Quelque chose te perturbe Dray ? Tu as l'air énervé.

_ A vrai dire tu envahis mon espace personnel Pansy.

C'est fou ce que cette fille m'énerve. Depuis la première année, vous imaginez !!! Je décide donc d'ignorer sa personne et vexée, celle-ci s'en prend à une autre victime (désolé Blaise. Non vraiment, je t'assure !). Mon regard papillonne dans la salle quand mon attention se fixe sur le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard : Weasley, Granger et Potter.

Heu… Potter ?!? Comment est-ce possible de changer autant en un été ?? Ces deux mois de vacances lui ont été plus que profitables. Il est revenu avec quelques bons centimètres en plus (presque aussi grand que moi!) et une fine musculature se dessine à présent sous sa robe de sorcier (merci le Quidditch!). En le regardant plus attentivement je remarque qu'il ne porte plus ses affreuses lunettes rondes dévoilant ainsi ses magnifiques yeux couleurs d'émeraudes. Potter est vraiment devenu sublime.

Attendez… J'ai mis POTTER et SUBLIME dans la même phrase !!! Mayday, mayday, cerveau Malfoyen en détresse ! J'entends vaguement la voix de Blaise qui me demande si ça va mais je suis incapable de répondre, mon esprit s'est complètement déconnecté. Plus rien n'existe à part le regard brillant et profond d'Harry. Harry ??? J'ai dis Harry ??? Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Euh… Pourquoi je suis debout ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?? Pourquoi tout est silencieux ??? Ne me dites pas que…

_ Blaise, je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute en disant oh mon dieu ?

_ En fait mon cher Draco, pour plus de précisions, tu as CRIE à voix haute, me répond Blaise en train de s'étouffer de rire.

**POV HARRY**

_ Harry, franchement, bravo pour ta « transformation ».

_ Merci Ginny.

_ Oh de rien c'est …

_ OH MON DIEU !!!!!!

Mon regard se fixe sur la source du bruit (Draco Malfoy) pour ne plus s'en détacher. Que lui prend-t-il ? Lui qui d'habitude affiche un regard hautain et supérieur sur les autres et dont l'attitude reste toujours d'une impressionnante impassibilité… Qu'arrive-t-il donc à ma Némésis ?

Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à m'interroger toute la salle a les yeux rivés sur lui. Je le vois devenir livide son teint habituellement si pâle devient fantomatique.

Puis contre toute attente il se ressaisit et défroisse royalement sa robe de sorcier avant de quitter la salle d'une démarche princière.

_**Bonus : **_

Les auteurs ont vu Percy Jackson il n'y a pas longtemps et en sont complètement fan ^^ 

On espère que sa vous a plus ! Reviews accepter et fortement aprèciable ^^.

_**DarkNemesis**_


	2. Que m'arrive t il ?

Réponse aux reviews : 

_**MaevaThiephaine**__** :  
**_ Oui désolé , on a eu un petit problème avec ce chapitre. Le premier s'est dédoublé … Bref cette fois c'est le bon ^^.

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**__** :  
**_ Au sujet du nom des maisons gardé en anglais c'est parce que Prince des Slytherin c'est vraiment trop sexy et que HufflePuffle c'est mythique !

Chapitre 2 : Que m'arrive-t-il ?

**POV DRACO  
**

Une fois sortie de la grande salle je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers ma chambre de préfet, non loin de la salle commune des Slytherin . Une fois la porte verrouillée je m'effondre sur mon lit, un bras barrant mon visage, en proie à de profonds tourments.  
Au fur et à mesure de ma réflexion je m'aperçois que mon attitude me parait de plus en plus étrangère et c'est sur cette remarque intérieure que mon esprit m'assombris et tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

_Je suis dans un couloir. Une voix m'insulte. C'est Potter. Je réplique. S'ensuit une joute verbale. Je lui lance mon poing dans la figure, il m'attrape le bras, me plaque contre un mur. Mes bras sont maintenus au dessus de ma tête. Il tend les mains et ses doigts caressent lentement la virilité à travers mon pantalon._

Soudain je me réveille en sueur, les yeux exorbités et les cheveux en bataille. Quel était ce rêve étrange ? Potter qui me … Non ! Stop ressaisit toi Drake ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve; un simple petit rêve sans importance. Mais alors que j'entreprends de me relever mon regard se pose instantanément sur mon entrejambe fièrement dressé.  
C'est que cette enflure de Potter m'a excité ! Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ce connard a-t-il pus ! Minute, mas il n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi qui … Mais pourquoi un mec ? Pourquoi lui ? **Pas trop non !** Pas moi le grand, le respecté, l'impassible Draco Malfoy … Je ne peux pas bander sur Potter !

De rage il s'enferme dans les toilettes afin de faire passer cette excitation malsaine affluent dans son entrejambe.

Il fit glisser son boxer noir maintenant trop étroit à ses pieds et approcha lentement ses longs doigts fins de sa virilité. Il fit courir ses doigts de fée le long de sa verge avant de ses prendre en main le souffle court. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que sont vas-et-viens il halète et ses joues se colorent en vermeilles contrastant avec la blancheur diaphane de sa peau. Il sentit la jouissance arriver ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba genoux à terre le dos cambré par le plaisir et joui dans sa main dans un râle de bien être …

Assis contre le mur de la salle de bain, la tête entre ses mains il faisait marcher ses méninges, réfléchissant aux évènements du matin et ceux de la veille ainsi que cette nuit : je ne comprends pas. Comment ma propre attitude peut elle m'échapper complètement ?  
Après m'être remit de tous mes émois je m'habille et rejoins Blaise dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Et là qui entre ? Saint Potter et sa bande bien sur ! Le destin est vraiment contre moi !

**POV HARRY**

J'entre dans la salle avec Ron et Hermione à mes côtés et comme d'habitude mon regard se ballait la pièce. Je constate que Zabini et se cher Draco sont déjà là Zabini toujours fidèle a lui-même, engloutissant son petite déjeuné et Draco … n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ces céréales, son regard était vide comme si son esprit était enfermé dans les limbes. Il lui manquait son sourire moqueur et son assurance. Mais se qui m'alerta le plus fut son absence de commentaire acide lorsque je passais près de lui. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Attaquer le premier ? Cette idée aurait pu me plaire en d'autre circonstance là Draco semblait vraiment perdu. Harry ta gentillesse te perdra un jour, me dis-je a moi-même.  
Pourtant je devrais être content de pouvoir pour une fois de me délecté de mon petit déjeuné riant avec mes amis et savourant cette absence de prise de tête matinale mais sans en comprendre la raison j'ai un pincement au cœur.

_ Harry !

Je ne saisis pas vraiment ce sentiment qui s'éprend de mon être. Peut être cette très chère Némésis de Malfoy à des ennuis ?

_ Hé ho Harry, Je te parle !

Non lui avoir des ennuies ? Il est plus du genre à en causer qu'à en avoir. Et puis il s'en remettra, je ne vais quand même pas me plaindre de son mutisme pour une fois que je ne suis pas la victime de ses remarques acerbes !

_ Harry James Potter ! Sa fait bien 35 ans que j'attends une réponse a ma stupide petite question de routine servant normalement à introduire une conversation à savoir : As-tu bien dormis ? S'égosilla Hermione.

Oups ! Perdu dans mes pensé je l'ai complètement zappé !

_ Hermione mais qu'est ce que tu as à gueuler comme ça de bon matin ! Je suis dans les vapes et là tu viens de me défoncer les tympans geignit Ron.

Oulla ! Là Mione commence à surchauffer elle va le tuer si je n'interviens pas ! Ok : la mission sauver Ron d'une mort certaine activée ! Je leur sort donc la première idée qui me passe par la tête à cet instant :

_ Vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre Malfoy ?

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pas trouvé à dire moi ! Bon effet positif tout deux ont arrêté de s'engueuler pour reporter leurs yeux de merlan frit sur moi me regardant tel un extra-terrestre avant de déporter leur attention sur le blondinet cité précédemment.

_ Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi tu nous parles de ce fouteur de merde Harry ! se lamente Rony.

_ Il a probablement pas pris son café ou alors a inauguré l'année avec une de ces idiotes de HufflePuffle prête a tout pour se mettre dans son lit, renchérit Hemione un peu moins en colère.

_ Possible …

C'est vrai que Malfoy a beau être d'une stupidité a toute épreuve il est très prisé par ces dames. Et les petites HufflePuffle en proie à la débauche … quoi que sur un seul de ces mots Malfoy dévergonderait plus d'une fille et surement certains garçon aussi … Tiens je me demande vers quel sexe vont ses préférences ?  
Hermione me sort un fois de plus de mes réflexions pour me préciser que si je ne bouge pas mon très cher petit cul nous allons arriver en retard pour notre premier cours de la journée : à savoir celui de Potion. Je me lève donc et tout trois nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de classe de notre cours préféré … ironie quand tu nous tiens !

_ Grifindor 10 point en moins ! cria la voix tonitruante de Snape.

Il est encore en train de nous enlever des points ! Espèce de sale serpent graisseux frustré par la vie sexuelle de ses élèves ! Eh oui Snape n'a strictement aucune vie sexuelle (étude menée par les frères Weasley) et il ne supporte pas que ses élèves soit plus actifs que lui. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il est légèrement en froid avec Malfoy …

_ Toujours aussi nul à ce que je vois Potter !

Tiens quand on parle du loup, il arrive en courant.

_ Et toi toujours aussi con Malfoy.

_ Mais ça c'est de la répartie ! Potter serait-t-il en colère ?

Je serre les dents. Je déteste qu'il me parle comme ça.

_ T'es pas marrant Potter, tu réponds plus.

Correction. Malfoy va _**TRES**_ bien. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être assez bête pour m'inquiéter de son sort ? Pff Je ne suis vraiment pas net parfois.

**POV DRACO**

Tout à l'heure en potions j'ai essayé de me ressaisir mais c'est tomber à plat. C'est Potter qui clochait, il n'a pas répondu. Ça me fait mal quand j'y pense. Pourquoi m'a-t-il ignoré ? J'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être là, de ne pas exister à ses yeux ? Alors que je veux qu'il me voit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de vivre pour son regard. Je vis quand on se dispute. Quand on se frappe. Quand on se crie dessus. Il faut que j'aille voir Blaise. Il saura m'aider lui. Il a toujours réponse à tout.

_ Blaise ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu dors ?

_ Jusqu'à il y a deux minutes oui. Ca ne va pas Draco ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, je suis complètement perdu.

_ Raconte moi tout, oh mon prince, me dit ironiquement Blaise ?

_ Arrête c'est pas marrant … Bon alors je me lance. De un, je crois que je suis gay.

_ Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarque ? Alala Draco … Bon, et ensuite ?

_ Ensuite je … Je crois … Je crois que euh … Que je rêve de …

_ De qui ?

_ Potter, marmonnais-je.

_ Qui ?

_ Potter !

Il y eu une absence de réaction impressionnante de la part de Blaise.

_ Blaise ?

_ Excuse-moi c'était vraiment spécial. C'est pour ça que tu te comportes étrangement depuis quelques temps ?

_ Je crois oui …

_ Mais tes rêves, il raconte quoi exactement ?

_ Heu …

Mes joues prirent feu de telle manière que Blaise me fit remarquer à sa façon :

_ Draco la tomate OGM le come Back !

Pourquoi fallait-il que je me trouve éclairé par le seul rayon de lune filtrant dans la pièce !

_ Bon et bien cette nuit j'ai rêvé que Potter me faisait des attouchements.

Je ne pense jamais avoir parlé aussi vite de ma vie ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il un grand sourire disant : Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ? Bon quitte à lui parler autant tout lui dire.

_ Pendant que j'y suis … Ce matin en cours de Potions quand il m'a _**«**_ Snobé _**»**_, (Avec de gros guillemet parce que le snobisme c'est _**MA**_ spécialité ! ), Bin j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus exister, comme si mon univers tout entier s'était s'effondré ...

_ Draco.

Heu, c'est quoi ce ton sérieux ?

_ Je pense que tu es amoureux de Potter.

_ T'es fou ! T'as fumé un joint ? T'a bu ? Tu manque de sommeil ?

Bon ok question débile il est 4h du matin.

_ Draco je te rappelle que tu viens quasiment de me déclaré ton amour pour Potter et maintenant tu ne l'admets pas ?

_ Je … Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil, je vais me coucher …

Je retourne dans ma chambre de préfet. Je dois avoir l'air d'un zombie. Moi … Amoureux de Potter ? C'est … Inattendu. Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est la seule explication à mes sentiments. Maintenant que je suis dans mon lit, que j'ai parlé avec Blaise et que j'ai accepté ce que je ressens, je me sens soulagé comme si un poids venait d'être ôté de mon cœur. Oui Harry, je crois que … Je t'aime.

_**Bonus : **_

**M.L** ( alias Kami sama ) : Enfin Bonus tout est relatif … à comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de grappillage de prochain chapitre la dedans xD . Non mais je voulais vous dire qu'on apprécierait des Reviews , surtout pour nous dire comment vous avez trouvé les passages plus … imagés ? Oui parce qu'on est des amatrices complète, bon avouons quand même très documenté (on lit beaucoup de Fanfic , pas que des HPDM dans mon cas ) .

**M.J** (alias le Toad) : Ouaip , j'espère qu'on a reussi ces deux petits passages ! En tout cas moi je suis fière du miens ! Kami sama aussi d'ailleurs ^^ . Et moi non plus je lis pas que du HPDM même si j'avoue avoir failli vomir quand j'ai lu la phrase « mais qui aurait put croire que Rogue était… un sex symbol ? »

On voudrait aussi savoir si vous voulez voir apparaitre des couples secondaires ? et si oui le(s)quel(s) ? (Nous nous sommes des fans incontestée du Sirius – Remus et du Théo – Blaise)


End file.
